


A Royal Game

by ffxvhoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Slight Voyeurism, Vibrators, remote vibrator, younger!regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffxvhoe/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: You become a bit more acquainted with your husband's playful side.





	A Royal Game

**Author's Note:**

> When I say younger!Regis really I mean about 29 to mid-30s just fyi, but feel free to picture him however you'd like! Okay now on with the smutty goodness

You stared at yourself in the mirror, eyes drifting along each delicate curve accentuated by the beautiful red dress you were wearing.  Your reflection held the visage of someone much different from you – someone more regal, someone more beautiful, someone…more.  Your reflection showed you a queen.  You wondered if you would ever grow use to calling yourself that or at the very least ever grow accustomed to others calling you that.  You didn’t quite care one way or the other really; you’d said yes to Regis for the soul fact you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him.

But still…queen.  Never in your wildest dreams did you think you would hold that title.

You were brought out of your thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and you smiled at the man who walked in.  "I’m almost ready,“ you said as you went to pick up the necklace that sat waiting on the dresser.  It was a glittering piece; a chain that was barely visible beneath the numerous, carefully crafted diamonds.  When you’d first seen the beast of a necklace you’d had to consciously remind yourself to breath.

"You look absolutely ravishing,” Regis whispered reverently as he came to stand behind you.  His hands covered yours, taking over the job of fastening the diamonds around your neck.  Once he finished the small task he let his hands linger before they glided over your bare shoulders, his mouth following and brushing over the skin.  You felt a pleasant shiver run up your spine at the action.  

“Regis,” you said with a small laugh, “the ball remember?”  You reached down to grab the rings that had been set on the dresser to complete your ensemble.  No sooner had you picked the rings up, however, you ended up dropping them and they fell silently to the carpeted floor.  

Regis had ducked his head so his lips could press against the tender skin of your neck.  His lips were firm as they pressed hot kisses against you.  "You dropped something,“ he said, though his tone suggested he couldn’t have cared less.  No matter that those rings easily cost both an arm and a leg.  

"Regis, the ball,” you said more insistently.  "I didn’t squeeze myself into this dress and get all done up for you to ruin it before anyone sees me.“

"No one else should be allowed to see you,” Regis replied, his voice husky.  "Not when you look like a goddess of Eos.“ Regis punctuated his statement with a bite to your neck, though not hard enough to leave a mark.  "But very well,” he relented.  "If my Queen wishes to go to the ball then we shall go to the ball.“ He moved from behind you and you silently wished he hadn’t moved as you instantly felt yourself missing the warmth of his hands and his mouth.  Kneeling down he picked up the the rings that had fallen to the floor.

Perhaps you needed more practice in hiding the hunger that roared in your eyes, for as Regis looked up to hand the rings to you his eyes glinted with a dangerous amusement.  The smirk that curved his lips was delicious, and when he spoke you felt his words run along your nerves and to your core.  "Do you like seeing me kneel before you, _____?” Oh you most certainly did.  "Do you like seeing your King kneel before you?“

"I certainly don’t mind the image,” you replied, your tone sultry.  The look that passed over your husband’s face had the responsible part of your mind realizing that you would not be getting to the ball any time soon.  You wish you felt more upset by that fact.  It was difficult to feel upset, however, when Regis looked at you as if you were a banquet that he was more than ready to begin devouring.  A long time ago you would have shied away from that green gaze, but not now.  Not tonight.  For while you were indeed his equal as was established long ago, you were also no less royalty than he was, and tonight he would service his Queen.

“What happened to wanting others to see how beautiful you look?” At some point he had put the rings down and his hands had come around to cup the back of your thighs.  His hands seared you through the rich, red fabric of your gown, and it was only due to the fact you didn’t smell smoke that you knew he hadn’t let his magic get away from him.

“I suppose you can say you’ve convinced me to be…fashionably late to the party,” you replied.  You reached a hand up to let a beautifully manicured finger trail down the side of his face.  "Perhaps you should show me that I haven’t made the wrong choice.“

"And how would you like your King to service you tonight?” He was still on his knees before you, eyes holding your own as gravity held the two of you to the grounds of Eos.  "Would you like me to bring you orgasm after orgasm?  Maybe you’d prefer if I denied you your release for a while; I know how much you enjoy that.“  The hunger in his eyes seemed to grow with each word he spoke.  It was as if he painted a picture within his mind of all the things he planned to do to you as the words left his mouth.  "Or maybe,” he said finally standing so he stood over you once more.  He leaned in to whisper the rest of his sentence in your ear, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear.  "Maybe you would prefer me to fuck you to the point where the only thing you’ll be able to utter is my name; and all the party guests will hear just how well their King treats their Queen.“  

You weren’t sure what otherworldy power kept you standing upright when you were sure that your knees should have buckled at the lustful promises Regis was making. You knew full well that Regis planned to do every one of those things to you.  His mind was set on completely wrecking you, and Regis was nothing else if not stubborn and persistent.  You didn’t care though, you were ready to turn into absolute puddy in those hands of his.

You blinked dumbly when he pulled away from you, his demeanor once again back to the reverent husband.  "But you’re right, my love, we have people waiting for us to make an appearance.” Had your mind not been so clouded with desire you would have noted the way his green eyes glinted with a wicked delight.  "I’ll let you compose yourself and meet you in the ballroom.“  Just as he was exiting your dressing chambers, he turned his head to call over his shoulder.  "There’s a small gift in the top drawer of your vanity.  I was hoping you would wear it tonight.”  And with that he was gone.

“Bastard,” you sighed as you attempted to slow your rapidly beating heart.  Putting on the rings that had more or less started this whole ordeal, you made your way to the vanity and opened the top left drawer.  Your eyebrows furrowed as they were met with your usual jewelry.  Moving over to the right, you opened the top drawer there.  Your eyebrows shot up this time as they were met with Regis’s gift.  With a chuckle and a smile you muttered, “I love this man.”

* * *

You entered the ballroom not long after Regis had left you.  All that you’d needed to do to finish getting ready was make sure that your hair was still in place along with the silver crown that wreathed your head.  And do what was necessary with the gift Regis had left for you.  

You glided along the ballroom floor, the sound of your heels against the marbled tile drowned by the sound of the band and the chatter of people mingling.  You said hello to several people and were stopped for conversation by several more before you were finally able to loop your arm through Regis’s.  While one hand was busy holding a flute of champagne, the other – the one that you’d connected with your own – was placed casually in the pocket of his trousers.  

“Hello, my dear,” you said, nodding to the couple Regis had been conversing with.    
Regis greeted you with an easy smile. “Did you find the gift?” He asked.  No sooner did you nod your head yes did you have to grip the King’s arm just that little bit tighter.

The gift that Regis had so graciously left in the drawer of your vanity was a small, unassuming little piece.  In fact, had there not been a small note placed beside it you likely wouldn’t have known what it was.  "I have the remote" was all the note had said, and that coupled with a moment of pondering brought you to the exciting conclusion: it was a vibrator.  The bullet was metallic, however there was a strip that extended from it that – once the vibrator was put in – would sit against your clit.  It had been easy to slide the small bullet into your heat, the arousal that had already pooled there from earlier adding to the ease.  Once it was in you fixed the two small handles so

As King it was crucial for him to be able to contain his emotions and keep his features unreadable.  He’d told you the countless stories of his training for such a task.  But just because it was necessary for him in his royal duties didn’t mean he didn’t use that specific talent for other things.  Other things such as keeping his face straight as he increased the speed of the vibrator, causing you to let out a small gasp.

With that infuriatingly composed face he turned his gaze to you.  "Are you alright love?“  Even if his pokerface was brilliant you could still picture the feline curl of his lips that – should you two have been alone – would appear.  

You smiled at him, lips tight as you did your best to keep your composure.  "I’m fine dear, not to worry.  Just thought of something I forgot to do is all.”  Depending on how long Regis was planning on driving you insane like this you may need to keep yourself from entering too many conversations.  Your reply alone had taken a considerable amount of effort to speak without sounding too breathy.  Mercifully Regis turned the power back down to a more manageable pace.

“Oh would you excuse me,” Regis said to you and the two gentlemen.  "I see someone I’ve been meaning to speak with over by the staircase.“  You glanced over to see whom he was speaking of only to be met with a sea of unfamiliar faces.  Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  You made to turn back around to face your King but he had already set off.

"Haven’t we told him before to leave business for after the party?” The gentleman standing to the left said with a hearty laugh.  His hair was brown streaked with strands of silver and grey.  His shoulders were square as was his jaw and you found yourself thinking for the briefest of moments that you likely would have attempted to sneak away with him for the evening had you not been married.  The brown haired man seemed to be around Regis’s age, and given how familiar he seemed to be with the King you were led to assume the two were friends.

“Old habits die hard as they say.” Your gaze flicked over to the second gentleman and your eyes were met with blue.  If you had to take a guess he was likely younger than his companion and your husband by a few years.  His hair had yet to begin greying and there was a youthfulness to the way he presented himself.  He was slighter than the brown haired man though an inch or so taller.  "Our Queen will have to help him unwind,“ he said with a wink.

You made to laugh but were stopped when you felt the vibrator buried within your folds pick up in speed once more.  You clenched your jaw before continuing the conversation, clearing your throat to make up for the longer than necessary pause.  "Please,” you said with a wave of your hand, and you had to wonder if the word was meant instead for the King standing several feet away.  "A friend of Regis’s is a friend of mine.  You can call me _____.“

"Careful Highness, you might make his Majesty jealous.  I’m sure you’re no stranger to that little green monster that dwells inside him.”  The conspiratorial smile that graced the taller man’s face was friendly and you couldn’t help but laugh in turn.  "I’m Glenn,“ he said.  "And this is my significant other, Theo.”

You shifted your weight from one foot to the other as the vibrations running from your core and up through the rest of your body were beginning to build to something close to unbearable.  "It’s lovely to meet you two,“ you said with the best smile you could muster.  "How long have you two been together?”

“Married five years,” Glenn said with a fond look directed at Theo.  "Though we’ve known each other much longer than that.“  

Keep them talking.  You needed to keep them talking so you wouldn’t have to for you were quite sure that you were about to cum, and you knew if you opened your mouth you’d let out a rather lewd moan.  "Really?  Well how did you two meet?”

The two men launched into a rather animated story about how they had met in high school.  You caught bits and pieces of the tale of the two lovers, but your mind was much more focused on the steady vibration between your thighs.  You thanked the Astrals that the only part of the vibrator that Regis had been using was the metallic bullet and not the clit stimulator.  You could feel the vibrations against your clit from the bullet, yes, but it was nothing overwhelming, simply a steady, barely-there buzz that was more teasing than anything else.  You could deal with teasing though, teasing was prefer-

“Ohh,” you moaned.  You took back your thanks for the Astrals, oh you were definitely cursing them now as well as your dear husband.  As if he had read your mind Regis had turned on the part of the vibrator that sat snugly against your clit.  It was delicious and terrible all at once.  

It didn’t take you long to realize that you had indeed been vocal with your appreciation and hate for the new sensation.  You did your best to cover up your faux pas by bringing your hand to your stomach.  You answered the startled, questioning, and slightly amused expressions of the two men before you with, “Please, excuse me, I’m feeling a bit out of sorts tonight.”  The excuse allowed you to double over slightly, giving you some reprieve from the incessent vibrations that were slowly but surely undoing you.

“Would you like me to go get Regis?” Theo asked and you nodded.

Regis and Theo came striding over within the next several minutes.  Several excrutiatingly long minutes.  You were doing everything you could to keep your orgasm at bay and you considered it no small miracle that you hadn’t cum yet.  "What’s wrong, my love?“ Regis asked, coming up to your side and bending over to meet your gaze.  Gods how you wanted to wipe off that innocent look on his face.

"I’m feeling rather sick,” you replied, breathe no longer as steady as you would have liked.  

“So suddenly?”

“No it started quite a bit ago, really,” you said, your voice edged with fire.  You were so focused on controlling the urge to come that you didn’t see Regis slip his hand into his pocket once more. Your body relaxed as the sensations subsided, but just as you began to think that you’d been saved by a divinity of mercy your vision went white as Regis flicked the setting as high as possible.

You came, there was no doubt about it.  You could feel your essence pooling between your thighs, the vibrator doing little to keep your juices from leaking onto your underwear.  The hand that you had slipped into Regis’s squeeze like a vice around his fingers and a part of you would have been glad to break them for all he’d put you through so far.  Though he couldn’t be totally to blame as you’d very easily signed up for this little game.  "Oh,“ you moaned, doing your best to turn it into a sigh as you brought your free hand to your mouth.

You hardly realized the unbearable vibrations had ceased until Regis’s voice brought you back down to earth just that little bit. "Come dear, let’s go back to the room.” You had no objections and let Regis slowly lead you out of the ballroom and to the bedroom.

When the door closed behind the two of you and you both were plunged into darkness save for the lights of the Citadel that filtered in through the window you heard Regis begin to laugh behind you.  There was a darkness to it.  It was not dangerous, but it did promise certain regret.  "And here I was thinking you could at least make it for more than an hour.“  He stalked towards you and you had the distinct feeling of being something’s – or someone’s – prey.  Regis’s eyes had become ten times more hungry than they had been when he stared at you in your dressing chamber earlier and a part of you was awestruck by the fact he’d been able to so easily keep his composure in front of his guests.

"I doubt you would be able to last nearly as long as I did if I had a cock ring binding you,” you retorted.  You really were in no position to be so bold in your words, especially considering that blasted device was still sitting happily within your folds.  

“A challenge for another gathering,” Regis said looking down at you, his eyes drinking in every detail.  "How did it feel cumming in front of strangers like that?  Did you like it?  Did you wish more people would have been watching?“  His voice had dipped lower with each question.  "I know how you so enjoy being watched.  Perhaps one day I should fuck you on that throne of mine; I’m sure we’d have enough people that would be a willing audience to that show.”  You felt a shiver run down your spine at the suggestion, images running through your head at the idea he’d offered.

Regis let out a low rumble of a laugh, his hand coming up behind you to reach for the zipper that kept your dress secure.  In one fluid movement Regis unzipped your dress and the red, silken fabric dropped to the floor around your ankles.  He rose an eyebrow when your chest was bared to him, no bra obstructing the view of your breasts.  Well he certainly wouldn’t complain about that as it made his job much easier.  One hand latched onto your left breast and began kneading while the other traveled to cup the back of your neck as he brought your lips to meet his.

Kissing Regis there were at least three options to expect.  The first was something gentle, something innocent.  It was the kiss you’d expect from a kindergarten crush.  It was a kiss that spoke of insecurities and wonderment of how this was his reality, for surely he didn’t deserve someone as magnificent as you.  The second was something hot, something passionate.  It was a kiss that was shared between lovers.  It was a kiss that spoke of love, spoke of desire.  It talked of the promise that the two of you would forever give each other all that you had, mind, body, and soul.  The third was something rough, something animalistic.  It was the kiss that was equal to a battle of power wherein only one of you could win.  It was a kiss that showed you exactly what was promised for the rest of the night, and that you would not be getting out of this battle completely unscathed.

This kiss was the third.

Regis’s lips moved against yours hungrily, teeth clashing every so often and noses pressing against each other.  You knew that in the end you would not win this fight, that Regis would claim dominance as he would for the rest of the night.  But you also knew that he enjoyed a fight just as much as you did, so you did your best to keep pace with his lips.  You moved your arms so they wrapped around his neck, your hands tangling in the ends of his hair and giving a none too gentle tug.  He moaned at the feeling, though it only seemed to spur him on more.  Your lips continued to move against each other bruisingly, tongues coming to meet and taste the familiar tang of one another.  Finally though you relinquished your power to your King.

Mouths separated and soon his began making its way down the column of your neck, hot kisses pressed against it, his teeth coming to nip at the sensitive flesh.  "Bed,“ he stated.  The pure authority in his voice sent a pleasurable chill down your spine that pooled as heat in your core.  You moved to the large bed situated against the far wall of the ornate bedroom.  You sat and awaited his next order.  You stared at him, eyes heavy with desire as he slowly drank in the sight of you, his head cocked to the right slightly.  "Keep the heels on and spread your legs.”

As you did as instructed you watched Regis walk over to grab a chair which he placed directly in front of you.  Taking a seat, he had a perfect view of your still filled heat.  "Lean back and start touching yourself,“ Regis said.  You heard the telltale sound of a zipper coming undone, and with a tilt of your head you saw Regis slip his hand into his pants.  A shuddering sigh escaped him at the new contact of his hand on his cock.  

Slowly you began to brush your fingers over your clit, collecting your dripping essence on your fingers to ease your ministrations.  Enough time had passed, thankfully, between your first orgasm and now that you weren’t too sensitive to your touch.  You were still aroused enough, however, that working yourself to the edge was almost too easy.  

Your mind replaced your fingers with Regis’s, fingers gliding almost lazily over your clit and then down to your heat.  You slipped two of your fingers into your pussy, spreading them around the vibrator that was still within you to stretch your walls just that little bit more.  Just as you did that you felt the toy spring back to life and let out a pleased moan which Regis sponded to with an almost arrogant smile.  

"You were getting so caught up that I had to make sure you remembered I’m still here.”  Your eyes, which had closed of their own accord sometimes between his initial instruction to play with yourself and now, opened to meet with Regis’s green ones.  You noted how his chest was moving faster though it was barely noticeable.  Your attention was pulled away by a telltale click followed by an increase in the stimulation the toy was giving you.  "I don’t recall your King telling you to stop.  Keep playing with that pussy of yours,“ he said. "And you aren’t to stop until I say.”

You did your best to abide by his words.  You took a steadying breathe and attempted to ignore the feeling the vibrator was causing to course through you.  An impossible feat, really.  With the bullet set to it’s highest setting you were stuck between increasing your own pace to chace your cresting orgasm or holding off for as long as you could so you wouldn’t fall into the territory of overstimulation.  You were greedy and decided to push yourself over that ledge to tumble into pure bliss once more.  

Regis watched with a hungry delight as your orgasm overtook you and sent your body into a shaking mess.  The way your body tensed and your legs quivered with each brush of your fingers over your clit as you rode out your orgasm.  The way your essence leaked from your filled pussy to drip onto your inner thighs and down your slit.  The way your mouth hung open and your eyes closed from the pure pleasure of it all.  

With the discipline necessary of a King, Regis pulled his hand away from his cock.  As you slowly came down from your high Regis flicked the clit stimulating portion of the toy on and you were sure you began to see stars.

“Who do you belong to?” Regis asked almost casually.  He was leaned against the back of the chair, his legs still spread so the fabric easily showed his erection through the cloth.  

“You,” you breathed.  You panted as the pleasure flew up your body, spreading through your veins and warming your skin.  

“Who do you belong to?” He asked again, lips quirking into a smirk.  

“You,” you replied, louder this time.

“Come now, don’t you want the party guests to know who owns their Queen? I thought you liked the thrill of it,” he said, voice lilting tauntingly.  "Who do you belong to?“

"Regis, please,” you said instead.  "Please turn it o- oh my gods,“ you choked as another orgasm rippled through your body.  You all but thrashed on the bed, body twisting and turning to try and get away from the overwhelming bliss.  You heard Regis stand up and make his way over to you more than you saw it, vision blurred as your mind focused on nothing but the sensations coursing through you.

You felt Regis take your chin in his hand, angling your head so you were staring at him.  He hovered over you, one knee placed between your legs.  "One more time,” he said, his voice all but a rumble in his chest.  "Who do you belong to?“

"You,” you gasped out, tears coming to trail down your face as the pleasure began to eat away at you.  It felt as if your skin was being flayed from your body, the heat unbearable, yet a part of you wanted more, more, more.  "The King, I belong to the King.“  You let out a shaking moan as you sucked in another deep breathe.

"And try not to forget it,” he whispered before capturing your lips with his once more.  As you let yourself be swept away by the kiss – Regis’s words sending more heat to pool in your core – you felt his hand come down between your thighs and pull the toy from you.  A sigh of relief escaped you once the vibrations ceased.

Regis pulled away from you only for the amount of time it took him to undress himself, and before you knew it he was over you again.  He guided his cock to your drooling entrence, letting his lips ghost down your neck as he slowly pushed himself into you.  He savored the feeling of your walls around him, hugging him in the most perfect way possible.  While his hand certainly got the job done, you were like a gift from the Astrals compared to it.  

You savored the groan that accompanied him finally bottoming out.  Wasting no time Regis began to move his hips, pulling back in a slow, long stroke.  "Gods you feel exquisite as always,“ he grunted as he slammed back into you.  He repeated the action several times, changing his position until he was hitting that point within you that had you seeing stars with nearly every stroke.  

Your hands tangled in his hair, tugging as you brought his lips to yours again.  The kiss was sloppy, both of you much more focused on meeting one another with every thrust.  You doubted you would ever tire of this, both being by Regis’s side and being his lover.  While he may have been controlling, the way his arms held you to him coupled with the way his hands would occasionally travel the length of your body – paying special attention to parts he loved just a little bit more – told you of the adoration he reserved only for you.  Such actions told you that you were not only his Queen, but a divinity he would forever consider himself blessed to be wed to.

Regis let his hand trail from its place on your hip to the apex of your thighs, his fingers honing in on your clit. "Cum for me, my Queen,” he said huskily.  Let me know how incredible I make you feel.“  Picking up the pace with which he worked your sensitive bundle of nerves, you felt yourself step off the cliff to tumble into your orgasm.  You let out a shout as if the wave of pleasure had surprised you, and your arms tightened around Regis. Your legs tightened around him too, your heel clad feet wrapping around his back, keeping him nearly still as you let your high consume you.  "That’s it,” he said as he began to pick up his pace once more in an attempt to reach his own undoing.

With a few more thrusts and more vocal moans, Regis came with a grunt.  You felt the hot ropes of cum empty into you.  Once his body relaxed, he let himself rest on top of you for a few moments before pulling out of you.  As he did nearly every time the two of you finished a session, he watched as his cum dripped from your entrance, mixed with your own.  

“You know,” Regis said, his voice amused.  "When Theo came to get me the first thing he asked was if you were pregnant.  He couldn’t quite figure out why else you would be feeling sick so suddenly.“  Your breathe caught in your throat with the way Regis looked at you when he pulled his eyes away from your heat.  "Maybe this time that might actually be true.”


End file.
